


lost my head

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, coachella, drunk talks?, everyone is drunk, jk its only seongwoo minhyun and jaehwan, the effect of partying for three days, your whole heart out au gang is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: seongwoo is drunk but daniel is the one losing his head.





	lost my head

**Author's Note:**

> i want you to know that this is heart out au because heart out won the poll that i shouldn't have made lmao because the winner is kind of obvious but here it is im sorry for all the people who is sick of this au
> 
> nonetheless
> 
> happy reading!

Kang Daniel is watching the clock that is hanging on the wall near the kitchen – it is almost seven in the morning, and it’s almost comical to think how they ended up on that particular situation. He looked at the living room once again and saw how Jaehwan is still laying on the floor and very wasted after literally partying all day – and by Daniel means by all day is consecutively for three days. 

“You know it’s _bad_ when even Minhyun isn’t getting up, it has been fourteen hours since they all passed out.” Jonghyun let out a sardonic laugh as he sipped on the orange juice – well, Jonghyun decided to get rid of all the alcohol inside their Airbnb after Minhyun almost stripped down in front of the yard after just sixteen hours before.

“I don’t know that Minhyun hyung is even capable doing all of that, including banging his head to Beyoncé that wildly.” Daniel chuckled. “That’s a good stuff for blackmail.” Jonghyun shrugged. “Never know that you are such a good boyfriend, hyung,” Daniel snorted in return. “Yeah, speaking of boyfriend, I hope that yours is still alive,” Jonghyun commented while looking at one particular room at the hallway.

“I _hope_ he is still alive,” Daniel scoffed nonchalantly. “I am happy that I am not sober alone though, thank you for not ditching me,” Daniel added afterward. “Hey, someone have to be a responsible adult in this mess, and since Jisung hyung doesn’t want to deal with you guys and decided to house with Sungwoon hyung instead, it’s not like I have a choice or something. But, I’m also glad that you have a very high tolerance of alcohol,” Jonghyun commented.

Daniel only nodded in response, while Jonghyun continues to contemplate what breakfast they should be having for hangover. Daniel then decided to go to the room he shares with his incredibly drunk and trashed boyfriend and in all honesty, Daniel thought that he would be the one who will pass out dead in this particular trip, but he underestimate the capability of stressed Seongwoo.

Daniel heard a slight groan when he opened the door and watched the older male from the doorframe as Seongwoo moved around with his limbs are all over the bed. “Fuck,” Seongwoo groaned again, louder this time, making Daniel raised his eyebrow as he continued to watch his boyfriend in amusement.

When Seongwoo finally managed to open his eyes and spotted Daniel on the entrance, he immediately reached out his hands. “Why am I naked?” Seongwoo asked first thing first and Daniel didn’t even move from the door. “Or am I only feeling like I’m naked?” Seongwoo questioned himself before he checked himself under the duvet. “Yeah, I’m naked.”

“Are you still drunk?” Daniel asked instead as he moved closer to the latter. “Maybe, I don’t know, I don’t remember what it feels like to be not drunk? Why am I naked?” Seongwoo blabbered – and for the whole time since Daniel knows Seongwoo, he never witnessed the older more wasted than that. 

“Because, you won’t let me tuck you into the bed and insisted that it was hotter than hell and you want me to undressed you entirely and you threw a tantrum when I left your boxer,” Daniel answered as he took a seat beside Seongwoo, who was only staring at him blankly. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“All I remember is pain,” Seongwoo said flatly as he groaned again.

“Maybe next time don’t drink for three days straight,” Daniel deadpanned. “Daniel, shut up and kiss me because my head is killing me,” Seongwoo replied instead and Daniel moved away when Seongwoo tried to kiss him. “You stink, hyung, at least brush your teeth first because you are a whole damn gross, I don’t even know how many times you vomited already.” Daniel sighed as he reached the aspirin and the water from the side table, knowing that this is going to happen.

“Why are you always talking so much?” Seongwoo slurred and Daniel is very positive that the older is still somehow at least twenty percent drunk.

“Okay, here, take this, yeah, that’s good, and drink this – come on, hyung, swallow it,” Daniel instructed as he gently make Seongwoo drink the medicine.

“Was I that bad?” Seongwoo grumbled as he dropped his head on Daniel’s lap. “Oh, bad you said? You were the worst you have ever been, hyung, actually, I have never seen anything like this before coming from you, it was quite funny,” Daniel taunted while combing Seongwoo’s hair gently, knowing it will sooth the older male better. 

“I am just going to aggressively ignore that part of my life, until it goes away somehow,” Seongwoo exclaimed with a muffled voice. “I don’t think it works like that though,” Daniel replied afterward. “Can I have some foods?” Seongwoo asked instead. “We can, once we dress you up and brush your teeth, we can.” 

A half of hour later, somehow, Jisung managed to come to their house with a lot of hangover foods and make everyone sit on the dining table – Jaehwan placed his head on the wooden table while murmuring some sentences that none of them understand, Minhyun trying to stay awake as he support his head with both of his hand and Seongwoo ended up sitting on Daniel because it gave him better access to rest his head on the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“Okay, so children, I am so glad to know that you are all alive and that I will never bring you guys to any Coachella ever again until you all realize that you are all a grown ass, fully operating adults,” Jisung announced. “You know what is funny? I feel like I never done being drunk for the past twenty hours? Like once I sober up a little, someone shoved me another drink and next thing I know I don’t know who am I anymore,” Jaehwan cut in.

“Is he trying to defend himself or what?” Jisung raised his eyebrow when he saw Jaehwan groaned on the top of the table. “We just all got carried away, sorry hyung,” Minhyun said as he gulped down another bowl of soup. “ _We_? It’s just you three with Seongwoo, like I understand if Jaehwan and Daniel, but you and Seongwoo both?” Jisung replied in amusement.

“For my defense because you are questioning my wild side, I only stay sober because I want to be able to kick anyone’ ass who come into contact with Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel suddenly cut in and got a glare from Jisung immediately. “Will you apologize us if I said that running a growing company is very stressful that I want to jump out from the window sometimes?” Seongwoo added and got a nod from Minhyun.

“Reason unacceptable because I have questionably shift at the hospital and weird hours of seeing human’s organs and I still perfectly functioned in the middle of the festival and not slept for fourteen hours,” Jisung ranted. “Make him stop talking,” Seongwoo whispered to Daniel as he circled his arm around Daniel’s neck – and Daniel only shook his head.

“Well, but we must admit that it was pretty funny,” Jonghyun stated out of the blue. “A lot of blackmailing stuffs,” Daniel added with a wicked grin and Minhyun shot Jonghyun a curious look. “That I cannot argue though, I mean well, we have a lot of Jaehwan’s weird stuffs but Seongwoo and Minhyun’s weird stuffs are kind of gems,” Jisung agreed all of the sudden.

“And at least, you know something even though you have to carry Seongwoo from the yard.” Jonghyun shot a knowing look to Daniel – and Daniel freaking blushed immediately. “What something?” Seongwoo suddenly lifted his head from Daniel’s shoulder as he raised his eyebrow. 

“Nothing, come nuzzle into my neck again,” Daniel said hastily as he guided Seongwoo’s head but half drunk and completely hangover Seongwoo is still a stubborn Seongwoo. “What?” Seongwoo urged as Jisung laughed over how Daniel looked like he was about to piss on his pant.

“Nothing, you just scream that you love me in front of a lot of stranger’s faces,” Daniel defended with a nervous chuckle and he knows that Seongwoo only let it slide this time because his head is still aching.

“Do you want to know what funny though? Jaehwan’s singing _She’s Gone_ and the whole section clapped for him,” Daniel recalled.

“How is that funny though, imagine being so impressive that I hit all the right note while being drunk and got a standing ovation, Coachella better calls me for next year,”.

 

\---

 

What actually happened was that Park Chanyeol called one fine day, and offered everyone a pass to Coachella – Jaehwan and Daniel being a sucker for music festival agreed right away and even managed to get ten days off from the hospital. Seongwoo and Minhyun are very skeptical about it, mostly because of work but with the magic of Jisung and Minhyun, and a very persistent Chanyeol and Sungwoon, they agreed to come.

Daniel couldn’t shut up about it for days and Seongwoo thought it was already a bad idea since it will be a hundred times more crowded than the usual music festival – but who knows that the one who literally oppose what Daniel called _an epic spring break_ the most, will be dead drunk on the third day of Coachella.

“Daniel, you smells so good,” Seongwoo mumbled while Daniel is supporting him to stand, still in the middle of the venue – and Daniel knew it that that is already the peak of Seongwoo’s drunken state since the latter started to sniff Daniel while giggling madly. So, Daniel has accustomed with Seongwoo’s drunken antics but that was his most wasted time.

“Have I ever told you that you are, really, beautiful?” Seongwoo suddenly laughed while Jisung and Sungwoon were both turning their attention to Seongwoo in unison, both in amusement – Jonghyun was there, just trying to make sure that Minhyun doesn’t embarrass himself even more.

“And I can’t wait for us to be like, official, you know when we are both at the end of an aisle and, _and_.” Seongwoo giggled and Daniel suddenly lost, with widen eyes and loud gasp – sure, they have talked about wedding before but it was just hypothetically for most parts and in _private_.

“Like do you want to marry me, sometimes?”

Daniel froze at that second and he thought if he didn’t have to support Seongwoo while the older was trash talking and tittering like a teenage girl and on the edge of passing out, Daniel would’ve screamed already – and worse, they are like in the middle of a huge crowd with a loud music and the worst thing ever is that Seongwoo won’t remember any of that. 

“Like did he just propose to you!” Sungwoon yelled all of the sudden while Daniel was still in daze and Seongwoo was just clinging to his body with a set of hopeful doe eyes. “Hyung, let’s talk about this when you are sober enough,” Daniel replied instead as the rest cooed at him. “Okay, but Niel, you have to – you have to – _haha_ ,” Seongwoo laughed again and it was driving Daniel crazy. _He has to what_! And that’s when Seongwoo suddenly became incapable of saying anything sensible enough anymore.

Daniel just really wanted to die right then. So _maybe,_ next time.

 

\---

 

“You know if I talked gibberish already for all night, I mean, I must be very, very drunk,” Seongwoo spoke up – he insisted to lay down on the bed after breakfast and Daniel, of course, accompany him while the older was trying to recall whatever he could recall and smoke a stick to helps him regain his consciousness.

“Because you were, hyung, I thought your liver was going to fail somehow, now not only your lungs are damaged.” Daniel shook his head while brushing Seongwoo’s nape.

“Honestly though, what did I say that you freaking blushed earlier?” Seongwoo questioned. 

“Honestly though, you should drop it because I have told you,” Daniel replied instead. 

“Did I say something about us?” Seongwoo tried to coax. “You really didn’t believe me, did you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow and Seongwoo shook his head stubbornly. 

“Fine.” Daniel shrugged, but he pulled Seongwoo closer and he buried his face to the crown of Seongwoo’s head while muttering something – and the older just scoffed. “What are you saying again?” Seongwoo said after Daniel planted a kiss afterward. 

“Nothing,” Daniel insisted as he chuckled when Seongwoo snorted. “I am never taking any of Chanyeol’s suggestion again.” Seongwoo stated. “This is his best suggestion so far though? We are in the middle of vacation thanks to Chanyeol hyung?” 

“Whatever, Daniel.” Seongwoo said he buried his head on Daniel’s chest. “Good night.”

“It’s not even nine in the morning,” Daniel scoffed before breaking into a small smile when he remembered again about last night. It was sure a trash talk but nonetheless, it means something, right? So, Daniel hummed one more time. 

“Let’s say it again some other time soon, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twt @nyelness


End file.
